


I Got Reincarnated As BigHits Practice Room Floor!!

by icarusforjoon, RowanHunt



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Canon Compliant, Gen, Isekai, No Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusforjoon/pseuds/icarusforjoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanHunt/pseuds/RowanHunt
Summary: You wake up one day unable too move...Its cold and dark for such a long time...Eventually the darkness fades away and you are able to look around...You can't remember anything but you are aware that not being able to move off the floor isn't normal...Looking up you can see the words 'Big Hit' loom above you...WAIT A SECOND... BIG HIT?!?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started as a ridiculous joke between me and my friend. Just the general "ahhhhh what would it take to become a camera/chair/floor/any-inanimate-object-at-bighit" convo and thus, this appeared. Please don't take this too seriously, just a lil bit of fun and a self indulgence on my isekai loving ass.

**Intro**

Its cold and dark here....

I remember.... I remember.....

I remember being able to move and it being warmer than this...

Where am I???

What am I???

Who am I???


	2. Chapter 2

**Day1**

<strike></strike>I've regained some of my senses now. I can hear and feel again.

It often feels as if I'm being manhandled and placed down repeatedly.

I want to tell them to stop and let me rest cause god damn my body (can I call it that if I don't know what it is?) is heavy right now.

It seems as if they've let me be for now.

It feels as if I've been stuck in place on the floor...

Hmm... what sort of hallucination is this??


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 2**

I can finally see!!

Whilst I was dozing off, it seems that my sight came back too me.

Everything is hazy right now. Almost as if there is some sort of dust or clear film wrap covering my eyes.

My hearing is a lot better too.

I can make out conversations now and differentiate between different voices.

The voices around me feel awfully familiar but I can't quite place where I remember them from...


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 5**

A few days (from what I can tell) have passed and I'm at full operating power now!!

In the last three days I've made some important discoveries (which I'll get to later).

As my sight cleared up, it felt like someone was polishing me. When I was able to look around, that was exactly what they were doing!!

There was a mop passing over my eyes multiple times. It didn't feel weird exactly, almost as if I was being cleaned.

I've also figured out how to move and look around which gets me to my first big discovery!

I'm in the Big Hit building/studio. Or at least thats what I'm guessing from the large 'Big Hit' sign printed on the door.

From the looks of the room I'm in, it seems to be a new practice room. And a very large one as well!

There are mirrors still covered in protective film lining one wall and white washed breeze blocks bare on the rest.

'Ah, but how did you get there?' you might ask, 'What are you doing there?'...

This brings me to my next discovery.

It seems to be that I am some sort of inanimate object in this room.

Impossible? Yes.

How? Not quite sure.

Why? Also stuck on that one.

Hotel? Trivago.

As far as I can tell, there is no sign of any permanent human life in this room at all. Only the builders and work staff come and go yet I never seem to move. So that surely means that I can be human, right?

A spider ran across my vision once as well, creeping the hell out of me but damn was I hopeful that I was _some sort _of living creature. But no, the spider fled and I remained as I was.

So this brought me the the oh so obvious and plausible argument that I am in fact an inanimate object.

Walls or floor, I'm not quite sure yet, but hopefully I can figure out something soon.


	5. Chapter 5

** Day 7 **

I have figured it out everybody!

I am the floor!

The oh so most glorious floor!

I am the most luxurious and comfortable practice room floor that you will ever come across!!


	6. Chapter 6

** Day 10 **

After my mini revelation, I spent a bit more time discovering and exploring my new found capabilities as the fricking floor.

I've found that I can move my view point around and across my body so that I can see from any point on the floor.

I'm mainly looking up at the ceiling but I can look across myself and up at the people walking across me (god that's gonna be weird to think of for a while).

I've also realised that I can lift my sight up slightly, almost like raising your hand when lying down but it takes an extreme amount of effort and is most _definitely_ not something I will be doing often.

For most of the time, I taken to positioning my sight infant of the mirrors. Either looking away from them and across the room or into them where I have a much larger view of everything.

There is a lot of movement in my practice room today (I live here so its mine hmph). It seems to be that everyone is packing up any stray boxes and tools.

My body (still ew) even got a proper mopping and polishing done!! Ooohh I just feel so sparkly and clean~~

They are starting to set up a speaker and sound system at the far end of the room.

It seems as if I will finally see some use other than being built or used as an impromptu storage room.

Ahhh the possibilities~~


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 12 pt.1**

So, it seems that what everyone was preparing for has finally come to be.

I was abruptly woken up this morning by, wait for it, non other than Park Jimin and Jung Hoseok walking in and switching on the ridiculously bright industrial lights.

And oh how my ears(?) were blessed by the sounds of their voices proclaiming how amazing the new practice room looked~~

Just imagine how I felt when Jimin suddenly knelt down and remarked at how awesome the new flooring was...

Ahhhh I don't think I've ever been more grateful to have been reincarnated as the floor in my whole twelve day long existence.

For you Jimin-ah, I will work hard to be the best practice room floor you have ever had (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

And so my (minor) annoyance for being woken up so suddenly left as they started to test out the sound system in on one side of the room and start stretching out and warming up to and up beat girl group song.

I positioned my sight just in front of the mirror as usual, too afraid to get closer incase I or they disappeared but also content to watch from afar and calm my racing emotions.

I know as the floor it isn't entirely possible to squeal, but with the way my emotions were running it didn't seem entirely that implausible in the moment.

They eventually moved to face the mirrors with a new song playing from the speakers.

I realised two things whilst watching them practice.

One) oh it would have been so much more useful to have been reincarnated as the mirrors cause stretching to watch like this is taking too much energy hhhhh

Two) the choreography and that I'm watching right now doesn't seem to be anything old or recently released. In fact it still looks like its in the works... which means!! I've got front row tickets to unreleased BTS content.!!

As the morning progresses and the choreo starts to become some what more refined, the rest of the members (and some staff members) start to file in and stretch out before joining in with the practicing for the new song.

It isn't long before I have a whole ass dance practice unfolding in front of my eyes. All this unreleased content and splendour would make my mouth water if I still had one...

I suddenly find my view obstructed as Oh My God is that Manager Sejin!! places down a tripod and camera right on top of where I had positioned my self.

I move off to find a new viewpoint and as I do so I can hear him start to explain that they will be recording a dance practice video for the next comeback.

Oh hooo~~ not only do I get to witness new music and choreo in the making but I also get to (somewhat) star in the videos as well!!

Oh what must I had done in my past life to deserve this honour~~


	8. Chapter 8

** Day 12 pt.2 **

The rest of practice has progressed smoothly. It seems to be that they are only using this new practice room as the next comeback has a large amount of back up dancers and they needed more room to film the dance practice video.

It makes me a little upset that they won't be using my practice room regularly just yet.

Whilst musing these thoughts I over hear some of the staff members talk about having large scale trainee lessons in here. Just imagining all the fresh new faces and possible up and coming idols definitely gets my fandom blood boiling~

Practice ends abruptly when the camera malfunctions and everyone starts to clear out back to their usual retreats with only the maknae line remaining behind.

Jimin immediately drags the other two over to the new sound system and all of the other new tech that had been hastily set up on one side of the room.

They start messing around with some of the new features, one of which includes amping up the bass of different songs and giving me the fright of my 12 day old life.

Its getting pretty late by the time they leave and it suddenly feels a lot bigger and a lot lonelier than before.

I hope they quickly finish up my practice room so that everyone can use it properly~~


	9. Chapter 9

** Day 17 **

Its been awfully quite recently.

Like eerily quite.

Apart from the stray technician or plumber, my practice room has been empty.

I've explored every new nook and cranny, under the new sofa, behind the cabinets and cases and, most importantly, right up close to the frosted glass door to see if anyone, _anyone at all, _is going to come in and use my practice room...

Hhhh its such a hard life being a floor when no one will actually use you for what you are meant to be used for~~

Whilst swanning about under the stereo stand trying to figure out whose sock had been left behind, I hear the door open and a large amount of nervous voices and footsteps file in.

I quickly position my sight in front of the mirror like normal and observe as what seems to be a large group of new trainees stand around awkwardly as if they are waiting for someone to arrive.

A few dozen minutes and several stretches later, the trainees quickly stand up straight as one of the dance instructors opens the door and moves to the stereo system at the side of the room.

As everyone spreads out in front of the mirrors, the dance instructor puts on a slow yet preppy song. All the trainees seem to know what they are doing as they all move in sync in a preprepared series of moves.

I allow my sight to follow the instructor around as he weaves in between the trainees and gives them instructions and corrections.

The song repeats again and again and certain names start to stick out whilst getting praised or commended on different aspects.

"Yeonjun" and "Soobin" along with a few others remain in my mind as practice wears on.

They switch songs and rather than following the instructor I position my sight in front of the mirror and observe the practice wear on.

It quickly becomes easy to separate the newer trainees from the older ones from how the cope with the extended practice.

After the (very vigorous) warm up they get split off into predetermined groups and go over group choreo.

I hover near 'Yeonjun' and 'Soobin' and three other trainees (I think there was a 'Kai' of some sort in there as well) and observe them for a while.

There's a freshness and youthful air to them with their natural black hair and boyish looks.

Aaahhhhhh imagine if they were to debut~~~

After practice, the rest of the trainees get dismissed but the group with 'Yeonjun' and 'Soobin' get held back.

From the sounds of it, it seems as if they are getting private group lessons and tuition.

Oh ohhh~ maybe they really will debut soon (~,~)✧


End file.
